Miranda's Nightmare
by RDana
Summary: Miranda discover her Bobbseys still have contact with Andrea Sachs. This fic, originally, is not a Mirandy but... *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta (s) for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked.*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers,_

 _I decided to do a very short fic, with short chapters too. This fic doesn't have a Beta review and if you don't want try, okay. But don't write reviews that it is badly written because I alert you all._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this story. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

1.

Miranda Priestly is a beautiful woman but she is not aware of her beauty. After two fail marriages, some boyfriends here and there, she decided that love is something she will never have and do not expect it anymore and she is afraid her daughters will not have the best example of "love" seeing her failure all the time.

Miranda belongs to Runway and the magazine is the most near an "affair" she considers her life. She does not care about what "Page Six" and other papers say about her but, nothing can be said about her daughters, ever. Now she is been single for almost five years, life is been acceptable.

And the journalists are going to regret what they had done.

 **Day before**

Cassidy and Caroline are leaving the cinema with their partners. Cassidy is dating a model; against all her wills, she felt in love with a very handsome man, one of the new models at Runway and she decided not to tell her mother.

Caroline is dating a musician, very beautiful girl that knows Andy well. The problem is, Miranda doesn't know the twins still speak with Andrea and that the journalist is someone very important to them.

 **Today**

Miranda woke up with a phone call from her ex-husband James. She quietly enjoyed her Saturday morning, since at weekends she allows herself to wake up around 8 am when at 6:50 her mobile rings.

"James, do you know I do not like to wake up early on Saturdays."

"Miranda. What the hell is this in the newspapers?"

"Make yourself clear."

"Page Six have photos of the girls, dating!"

At this Miranda is already out of her bed and going to her laptop that she left at the previous night at her studio.

Cassidy and Caroline, now at 17, went out the night before and said they were going to sleep at Larissa, an old friend since their childhood. Miranda can't understand why the girls found the necessity to lie to her. James, quiet at the line, is waiting for Miranda see the news.

"I-I. James, I need to go. I will take care of that."

And like that the phone call finished. Another call needs to be done, that time to Leslie, her long time lawyer.

"Leslie. Page Six have photos of my girls. Do something about it until the end of this day."

Miranda is starting to go upstairs when the noise of the front door stopped her movements. Cassidy is just coming home, Caroline no sign around. The girl, hoping to be home before her mother woke up, discovered the photos when Larissa called her since the twins and their friend have an application at their computers that everytime something about the Priestly's is at the news, they will have an e-mail alert.

"Cassidy Marie Priestly, we are having a long talk. Now, at the studio."

Cassidy knows the problem is huge since her mother usually doesn't use her full name. The girl closes the door and follows her mother.

"Mom, I love John and we are going to marry."

At this statement, Miranda felt her heart beating faster. John Samuel Smith is one of her newest models, age 19, and her daughter, that is minor, just told her that she wants to marry him. She cannot deal with this, not now.

"Where is your sister?"

"She is at Larissa's house."

"And is really better she'd be there. Whom is the woman with her?"

"Oh that is Louise, she is Andy's younger sister."

"Andy?"

Cassidy looks to the floor, avoiding her mother eyes.

"Andrea Sachs."

"Cassidy, you are going upstairs and we talk later. Take a shower, change these clothes. And about all you said to me, we are going to have a long talk but now, is better you go to have a nap because you look like very pale."

Cassidy runs to her room and arriving there she sent three text messages and deleted them straight ahead.

Message 1: Mom knows, hide. Go to somewhere outside NY. Love you.

Message 2: Mom is furious. Hope Louise don't give up on you.

Message 3: Sorry Andy. Mom asked who was with Caro and I told about Louise. Be careful, the dragon is in a full mode. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi readers,_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the fic. I have a Beta review now, but she is not a Beta officially because she doesn't writehere, but as a reader of my fics, offered to help me. So I wanna say thanks to her._

 _Have a great weekend you all._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this story. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **2.**

John Samuel Smith is a very handsome man and is the latest model to have a contract with Runway. Miranda was driving her Porsche when she suddenly saw him, walking down the street and disappearing into a modeling agency. The other day, before 10 am, he was exclusiveely a Runway model.

Tall, dark black eyes, curly black hair and caramel skin, plus a body that she referred to once as "Apollo" from Brooklyn. A model that she believes will have a very long career and she will be sure he will have it with Runway and not any other magazine.

As Miranda remembering the day she found John, she started to plan a way to finish his contract without the magazine suffer to much. If necessary, she will use her own money to do it and put that man far away from her daughter. Maybe she even keep him as a model for a very long photo shoot at Alaska. Much better if he dies from cold, with a new advertise for an underware... it is a possibility. Accidents happens all the time and well, a good scenario requires the perfect clothes.

Miranda takes her mobile and call a number she knows by heart. After one minute phone call, John Samuel Smith's life was going to change before the sun goes down.

 **Brooklyn**

John was making his small suitcase when his mobile alert him to a new message. He woke up early for a run when his eyes capture a photo of him and Cassidy. He knew that his life now is going to change and after read what his girlfriend told, he decided to run away. He quickly reply it.

Message: Baby, everything will be fine. Do not worry. I will contact you as soon as I can. Love you. xx

 **Hours later**

Caroline is waking up at Louise arms. They spent the night together and nothing happened between them yet but she is feeling safer than ever before. They only cuddle and wake up at each other arms and Caroline wants this happens more often. An idea of being married even crosses her mind but, she knows she will need to wait and convince her mother, when she becomes eighteen years old.

On one of the days Caroline and Andrea had decided to met for tea, after her Mandarin lessons, destiny decided to play around. Usually Andrea and Caroline's meetings are fast since she can't be more than 30 minutes. However, Andrea needed to leave in a rush, after receiving a phone call from her sister be at a hospital.

Caroline, who had been driven by Roy, decided to give a lift to Andrea and both of them went to the hospital to see Andy's sister. And after meeting Louise Sachs, Caroline decided she did not want to lose the opportunity to see the young woman again and again. And this is how, two months ago, they started to date. The hours, difficulties, because both are students and Miranda can't discover them.

Caroline decided to start swimming pool lesson's so she could be at the same gym that Louise is. It was not easy to convince her mother to allow her to use a public swimming pool but at the end Caroline said she would like to have it and if she didn't agree, her father would do. This made Miranda accept, she definitely do not need her ex-husband complaining of how a terrible mother she is.

Louise Anne Sachs is Andrea Sachs young sister. They cannot be less alike. Louise is blond, blue eyes, slim. The Sachs already have Andrea and her brother Raphael and they were trying another child. After ten years trying they gave up and decided to adopt.

One year at the waiting list and they were asked if they would agree, not to have a baby but, to be a foster parents of a two years old girl. The parents of the child died and no other relatives could take care of her. So she was sent to an orphanage for a few months and a bit after the chance appears for the child to find a foster home.

The Sachs felt in love with the girl at the first sight but they knew it wasn't going to be this easy with Andrea and Raphael, they needed to be calm when they introduce the little girl. To their surprise, both loved and accept Louise. After one year at the foster parents house, Louise was officially adopted by the Sachs.

Louise is just kissing Caroline when the girl mobile rings. She takes it and, not reading the message, woke up her girlfriend slowly.

"Baby, you have a message from Cass."

Caroline kissed Louise's lips quickly and them took her mobile. Seconds after reading the message, she jumps, almost making Louise fall from the bed, and starts to put her clothes.

"Caroline, whats wrong?"

"Mom knows about us. I don't know how. I need to go home but I call you later okay?"

Caroline goes near the bed and kiss Louise. The youngest Sachs still trying to process everything that happened. And before she has the time to say anything, the door of her room just closed with a bang.

 **Andy's apartment**

Andrea is still sleeping when a bang of her sister's door could be heard. She knows Caroline Priestly slept over, again. The girls have been doing that for a while now and Louise guaranteed her that they did not have sex, yet. She told her that she loves Caroline but did not want to rush anything and will wait for both of them to be 18 years old to make a move.

"But, Andy, this doesn't mean that we cannot have fun, right!?"

Louise and Andrea are very close, despite the twelve years between then. They talk freely about everything and when Louise said she might like girls, Andrea became her only support in the family.

Andrea understood her since Andy is bissexual but her parents and her brother, they didn't agree with her lifestyle and when Louise told them about being a lesbian, the Sachs said it was all Andrea's fault. Since then, two years ago, Louise moved to NY and started to live with Andrea with no contact with their parents and a little with their brother. The sisters are now closer than ever and decided to be there for each other, no matter the circumstances.

Almost at the same time of the door slamming, Andrea receive a text message and suddenly everything made sense. She will need to wait, sure that it will not take long, to receive a phone call from Miranda Priestly. She has been waiting for this call since she came back from Paris, years ago, but never imagined that her sister and Caroline would be the reason.

Andrea's biggest wish is for Miranda to realize that something was "in the air" between them and for them to try to discover what, exactly.

Andrea is worried about how her little sister might be and decided to check on her. After a single knock at the door, she opened it and her heart broke. Louise is crying.

"I lost her, didn't I? She loves her mother in such beautiful and powerful way"

Andrea ran to the bed and hugged her sister.

"No, you didn't. And you will not."

"But ..."

"No buts darling. I will deal with Miranda, not you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi readers,_

 _I hope you all okay and going to enjoy this small chapter. The next one will be longer but I wanted to give something small before going with further emotions relating the reencounter between Miranda and Andy._

 _Have a nice Sunday and a great week ahead._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP and its characters. I only own some that I created in this story. And I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people, please tread carefully.

 **3.**

Miranda Priestly is a woman that almost everybody feels scared to be around. They love her, surely they do because she is the queen of the fashion world and Runway is the best example of it. But Miranda as an employer is someone that people do not want to be around.

After all these years at Runway Miranda only had one person that did not stay scared of her, Andrea Sachs. Maybe because the girl used to be naive of who she is, maybe because the fashion world didn't mean a thing for the aspiring journalist. But now, years after, Miranda realizes that Andrea Sachs might still not be afraid of her.

And it's because of this that it's difficult for Miranda deal with the woman. When Andrea came to her life, Miranda was 47 years old, now, she is older and still has her empire at Runway. And the girl, whose career she has followed, is a brilliant journalist writing for different newspapers and magazines, as a freelancer.

When Cassidy told her that she have some kind of feelings for that soon-to-be ex-model, she wanted to laugh, obviously he is smart but John Samuel Smith decided to play with the wrong family. He is older than Cassidy and Miranda will never allow anything more intimate with them. Never.

The twins had boyfriends before, she is aware of this fact, that shows her that she is aging but was nothing more than some handholding and kisses on the cheek. Now, the risk is high since they are 17 years old and Miranda doesn't want her children regretting losing their virginity to the wrong person.

Since the apocalyptic news, Miranda is in control of all the steps of John's life. The detective did a very quick and efficient job, that will make him a very rich person in one week. But Andrea's Sachs sister, it is not been so easy.

Miranda is sure that the girl has the same values that Andrea, since she is her sister. Although, Miranda was taking by surprise that Larissa Sachs is adopted and she has been with the Sachs since she was a small child.

Miranda told the detective that she did not want to know anything really dramatic about the girl past before she move in with the Sachs. So Larissa's file is simple and clear, no drugs abuse, no violent behavior, good results at school, will start Law school in a few months. The girl looks as brilliant as her older sister.

One thing in the file takes Miranda by surprise. The girl is living with Andrea and she is wondering why. It is obvious from the previous information that Larissa is a family person and suddenly left Ohio, where she is supposed to start the Law School, to NY might have a reason. And this, is before Caroline...

Cassidy is still sleeping and the upset the girl refuses to come out of her room until late afternoon. This leaves plenty of time to Miranda. The editor-in-chief called Roy not too long ago and the driver should be at the townhouse any minute. She opened the door and elegantly walk to the other side of the road, she doesn't want to lose time. As she arrived at the sidewalk, Roy stopped the car. She didn't wait for him to get out and open the door to her.

"Roy, you are going to take me to this address and then wait outside, as long as necessary."

Miranda gave to him a small piece of paper and Roy need to look again only to be sure. Roy is very aware of this place, since he has driven Caroline there many times. Unfortunately, his reaction didn't go unnoticed by his employer.

"Yes, that is right Roy. We are going to Andrea Sachs' residence."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi readers,_

 _one more chapter..._

Disclaimer: I do not own DWP or any of its characters. I only own those that I created for this story. And I do not make any money from this fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can be disturbing for some people, please tread carefully.

 **4.**

Roy Scheinn has been working for Miranda Priestly for almost 20 years now and he has always had great respect for his employer, but he is not so sure about this. Miranda realizes that he knows that they are headed to Andrea Sachs' address.

"Ms. Pries-"

"Roy, we will have this talk later, not now."

"Yes, as you wish."

Miranda is quiet at the back of the car. It is been years since she last saw the journalist and now, being forced to confront her feelings for the younger girl makes this all the more difficult.

When her daughter told who her sister was with in the photo, Miranda wanted to scream. She just cannot believe it. It's been so long and she believed that Andrea, her Andrea was very much to be left in the past. A past that she will never forget, but she is aware of not having a present and never having a future. And then, this bombastic news.

Roy starts to drive slowly, he is not too far away from Andrea's place, less than two minutes and the two women will probably see each other for the first time in more than five years.

Miranda presses the button to lower the glass window that divides the back seat of the car, from the driver a bit.

"Is there a reason we are moving so slowly? I do not see any traffic ahead."

Roy knows Miranda is very aware of everything around her and is almost laughing but he doesn't think that type of behaviour will be appreciated. He looks briefly into the mirror and decides to say something.

"Hum... usually Andy is not at this time at home."

Miranda decided to put the glass totally down and now is giving her best dragon-eye glare to her driver, who moves a bit uncomfortably in the front seat of the car.

"And would you care to explain how you know what time Miss Sachs' is at her home or not."

"Hum, I sometimes meet up with Andy."

"You have done what?!"

Miranda can't believe what her driver of so many years had just told her. Was it her imagination or has he always been closer to the journalist all all these years and never said anything to her. Are they dating or something like that? If that is true, she will not regret making Roy her former driver, effective immediately. She will even take a cab back to the townhouse.

Roy, having known Miranda for so long, is able to understand her feelings. She might think has been able to cover it, but the driver knows very well that she has been having stronger feelings for Andy for a long time, since her time as her assistant.

"Andy likes basketball and baseball. We go to games together sometimes, with my new girlfriend, Anne."

Roy's former relationship ended around six years ago, almost the same time that Miranda divorced Stephen. Through all these years, the Editor-in-chief had never heard that he was with someone new. She must say, Roy is a very discreet man.

"And how long have you been with your girlfriend Anne?"

"Around two years now. She is a journalist too, she works with Andy."

"So, help make this clear to me, Roy. Have been in contact with Andrea since she became my former assistant?"

Roy stopped the car. They are now in front of Andrea's apartment.

Roy opened the door and moved to the open Miranda's. When she stepped outside the car, now standing in front of her driver, Roy spoke.

"I stayed in touch with Andy a little after she became your former assistant and we kept talking for maybe one year. And after this, Andy and I stopped talking until one day we met at a baseball game. She was with Anne and then, well, we start to date and became closer and Andy became a good friend."

Miranda nodded, accepting her driver's explanation. As she moved to go inside Andrea's apartment building, Roy decided to do something to try to help the two women.

"Andy misses you Ms. Priestly."

Miranda stopped for a few seconds,then moved again. She is trying to deal with the information that was not the only person missing someone of great importance in her life. The girl, though much younger, misses her too. How she can deal with this now? She decides to do what she has always done, be Miranda Priestly, the woman that everybody fears, someone that can destroy any enemy around her because if she confronts Andrea Sachs with her heart, she will feel, terribly.


End file.
